My Parodies with Mr Beasty and Friends
by Jessie Roug3
Summary: If you enjoy poking fun at Orachimaru then this will be the best parody in a lifetime. In chapter one is Pokemon and one Sponebob song, you will love this story. So sit back, relax and laugh your heart out!


I like to watch these shows as I grew up, doesn't men that I can't make a parody out of them.

F. U. N

feat: Oroachi Crew

F is friends who fiend all together

U is u and me

N in Never land where you'll never come back!

Down here in the deep blue sea

F is for fiends who we sadly are

U is for the fact that u r beasty

N is for the fact nobody like me

Down here in beasty blue sea!

Pokemon: Champions

dirtymon dirtymon dirtymon

lets do it

i wanna be the dirtyess like no one every was( ever was ever was)

to scratch them( dandruff) is my real test

to scratch is my cause

my whole life have led to this

time to test my frill

i know i just can't miss gonna show the world...

born to be a fiender!!(DIRTY)

born to be a dirtyman !

born to the beastyness!

born to the beastyness!(DIRTYNESS)

Johto!

BORN TO BE THE FIENIEST!

DIRTYMON BEASTY LEAGUE CHAMPIONS

double trouble

prepare for trouble

make it double

prepare for trouble

make it double

we'll be the crustiest rouges of all times

creators of a beasty design

I'll be the king(Oroachi)

no I'll be the king!(Zabuza)

NO WAY I'M THE MAN(Sakura)

with a voice like that, you'll kill us all, damn!

prepare for trouble

make it double

prepare for trouble

make it double

To protect the world from all crustation

To unite all people with in our nation

To denounce the evil of our beastyness, duh

To extend our reach to all bums, hazar!

Sakura, Zabuza

Team Beasty Blast's of at the speed of light!

Surrender now of get beasty tonight!

Team Beasty 's rockin'

Talkin' trouble, walkin trouble '

Double trouble's gonna follow you.

Team Beasty 's rockin'

Talkin' trouble, walkin trouble '

Double trouble's gonna follow you.

If you make us angry we're gonna get beasty and eat chickenmaru! (shikimaru)

We're team Beasty and we fight for well what's Beasty.

For the usual the bums on the street and for Akon.

I'm so gorgeous(Oroachi, transformed in to woman)

I'm always the man!(Sakura and Zabuza said as they glared at each other)

You're just the players in my fiendish plan!

REPEAT CHORUS

We're always gonna' try it  
No one can deny it  
We can cause a riot in Sunday school  
We'll have you believing  
Truth can be deceiving  
'Do unto others' is our Golden Rule

Pokemon Theme Song

For Oroachimaru

I want to be the dirtyess

Like no one ever was -music-

To get hard( get hard- to unleash all excitement) is my real test

To train my flakes is my cause! -music-

I will travel across the land ( his head)

Searching far and wide( for his frosted fleas- dandruff)

Each dirty thing to understand, the chemical that's killing me inside !

DIRTYMON! GOTTA CATCH 'EM !

It's you and me (scritch, scratch)

I know its my destiny

DIRTYMON!

Ooooh your my best friend (he's referring to his flakes)

In a world we must defend( yeah right , then how come his head looks like a yellow Christmas?)

DIRTYMON!

A scalp so true!

(Shampoo, isn't meant for you!)

You'll teach me and I'll teach you...

DIRTYMON!

GOTTA SCRATCH 'EM ALL

GOTTA SCRATCH 'EM ALL

yehhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Every challenge along the way

(Frosted fleas are in your face)

I will battle everyday

(To try and clean your face?)

Come with me, the time is right! (-cough- rape-)

There's no better team(correction: dirtier team)

Arm and Arm we'll win the fight

(I know that its a dirty dream)

REPEAT CHORUS

Pokemon Johto

Everybody wants to be a fiender!

Everybody wants to show their frill

Everybody wants start beasting faster

To reach the faulty Sharingan Hill

(fact: saying sharingan in a certain way sounds like string gum, if you know this already good for you A PLUS!)

Each time you try, you try

Gonna get just a little bit better

Each step you climb, is one more step up the ladder!(slip and fall AHHHHHHH!)

It 's a dirty world we live in.

It's a dirty world I see, it's a dirty world with a dirty attitude.

But you still gotta deal with it all, including me, Oroachi, and Zabuza too.

Dirtymon Johto

Everybody needs to make a statement(Oroachi: Why wouldn't you listen to me)

Everybody needs to carve their mark( Zabuza: Not on me you idiot!

Oroachi: Sorry.)

To stand alone in the victory circle

( Oroachi: Hello? -echo hello 5x-)

Stake their claim when the music starts(Zabuza: Steak?! Where?)

Give it all you've got

You can be the dirtiest ever

Take your, best shot

What you have learn will come together(or break)

REPEAT CHORUS


End file.
